The Love Potion
by Voidmageprincess
Summary: Hungary will try her best for YAOI. So she create a love potion. What if Philippines will drink that potion? Her true feelings for Japan will be revealed! PiriHon (PhilippinesXJapan)


A pink liquid is starting to boil after a slender hand added the remaining ingredients to the concoction. 'Yes, with this potion, I can do whatever I want and that means… MORE YAOI TO COME~~!' a seductive laugh made its way to her luscious lips.

"Elizabeta! What are you doing there?" Natalia exclaimed while she was in the door looking at the Hungarian

"E-Eh! I-It's nothing!" Elizabeta squeaks and she gets the vial and she quickly pours the small amount of pink liquid on the vial

"Hmn? What's that pink liquid?" a big question mark appeared on Natalia's head

"SEC~RET" Elizabeta smiles and wink to the Belarusian

'_Oh my… Her smile makes me nervous…' _Natalia shivered "C-Come on.. Let's go.." Natalia nervously smiled

In the conference room:

All of the nations filling up their forms for their boss. But Elizabeta didn't do her works. She spend her time to think about the potion

'_Hmmm… I don't know if this potion will work or not…" _Elizabeta sighs while she was looking at the small vial

Maria notice that the Hungarian was not talking to her about YAOI thingy and she asks Natalia..

"Natalia? Why Elizabeta was so serious today? I think that she give up to talk about Yaoi.." Maria moves closer to Natalia while Natalia filling up her forms

"I don't know…. Im sure that she'll not give up to talk about Yaoi and you know, she create something awhile back.." Natalia shivered

"What was that all about?"

"F-Forget it.. M-Maria.." Natalia nervously laughs and she came back to fill her forms

Maria sighs and she just continues to fill her forms and she drinks her tea

"Hm?" Elizabeta looks at the small nation who drinking tea _'Maybe.. I should put the potion to the tea… But… Maria-chan was the only one who drinking tea here and the other male nations has no time to drink tea..' _ the Hungarian frowned

.

.

.

.

.

'_Maybe.. I should try to Maria-chan.. The potion has no side effects if it work or not..' _Elizabeta moves closer and slowly to the tea and she quickly puts the potion and she came back quickly to her seat

'_Phew! Thank goodness that Maria didn't notice it' _Elizabeta wipe her sweats on her forehead

"What the.." Maria smelled the scent of the tea "Why the scent of the tea was so sweet?" she murmured

'_Oh CRAP!' _Elizabeta jaw dropped a bit

Maria drinks the potion-infested tea and Elizabeta wait for a few minutes

.

.

.

.

.

Nothing happens..

"And the tea was too sweet…" Maria frowned "Nah.. I don't care about it and besides.. I like sweets" Maria giggled

"Maybe it'll never work" Elizabeta murmured

"What's wrong Elizabeta?" Belgium asks the Hungarian

"I-It's nothing!" Elizabeta laughs and she begin to fill up her forms

The door opens and Kiku, Veneciano and Ludwig came inside of the room and they begin to do their works

"~Ve! This was so many!" Italy cried while he slowly fills up the first page of the form

"Just do it!" Germany scolded the Italian

"Stop that Germany-san" Kiku sweatdropped and he looks at Maria who hardly filling up the form

'_She was so cute' _Kiku blushes

"I still taste the sweetness of the tea!" Maria giggled and she to taste the sweet tea on her mouth again and she notice that Kiku was looking at her

"E-Eh? W-What's wrong Kiku?" Maria blushes a bit

"I-It's nothing!" Kiku face back and he continued to do his work

"O-Okey" Maria smiles and suddenly, Maria felt her heart drop a beat when she looked back at Kiku. Sure she always thought he was drop-dead gorgeous but she always manage to conceal it and now she felt her face starting to burn when she tried to look at his eyes. _'Why is it getting hot in here?'_ she looked at the window and saw that the weather was fine, the trees were swaying and the sun was practically covered by the clouds.

"Maria? Are you okey?" Natalia worriedly said to her friend while she pat Maria's back

"I-I-Im o-o-okey…" Maria weakly said while her face was getting redder

"Are you sure?" Natalia spoke again and she was getting worried to Maria's condition

"Hmmm? T-The potion work?" Elizabeta looks to the nation who blushing hard "Oh my… This is not good… Her true feelings will.."

"Guys! Maria was not okey.." Natalia announce to the other nations who are seated closer to them

"What's wrong Mi Nina?" Antonio holds his daughter's hand

"Dudes, My lil sis was blushing!" Alfred laughs

"You bloody twat!" Arthur smacked the head of Alfred

"I-I-Im not r-red!" Maria weakly squeaks

"You seem that you're getting full of sweats Maria" Belgium wipes Maria's sweats on her face

"E-Eh…" Maria was really weak and she was already catching her breathe

"~Ve! Sorella! What's wrong!~~" Italy hugs Maria softly

"I-Im just…"

"What's happened?" Kiku looks at Maria's chocolate eyes and Kiku was really worried to Maria

"K-K-Kiku…" Maria's face were already red when she saw Kiku's worried eyes

"M-Maria! You're face was already red!" Elizabeta squeaks _'It really works!'_

"W-What! O-O-Oh my.." Maria pats her cheeks "I-I'll just go to the comfort room for awhile~" Maria stands up and she quickly opens the door and she headed to the comfort room

"I will go to my office a minute…" Kiku quickly opens the door

"Wait!" Elizabeta muttered and she whispers something to Kiku

Kiku Suddenly blushes and he headed to his office but he didn't.. He headed to the comfort room where Maria will go to…

"Oh my! The potion really works!" Elizabeta squeaks hard

"What do you mean?" all of the nation exclaimed to the Hungarian

"U-Ummm.. You see…"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"What!" Natalia squeaks

"You do that!" Antonio muttered

"Im so sorry but I have no choice! I can't help it…" Elizabeta snuggles

"You mean that her true feelings will reveal?" Arthur spoke up

"I think that I failed to make a love potion, I made a true feelings potion" Elizabeta facepalmed and she was really irritated

"Hmmm.. I think who will be the lucky guy of my lil sis" Alfred laughs while he was already eating hamburgers

"EH!" all of them shout again

"Oh my!~ Im so excited!~~" Ukraine giggled

XXXXXXXXXX

Kiku runs and he was already panting and not only that, he was already worried to Maria's condition

"What did Elizabeta mean that Maria was 'drugged'? Oh my.. Is Elizabeta made a love potion and she tested it to Maria?" Kiku groaned "She was doing her best to make a Yaoi thingy here, but why she didn't tested it to Gilbert since she loves him?"

It has been years that Maria accepts the apology of Kiku. The two was already bonding their time together.. But Maria didn't realize that Kiku has been in love with her for a long time..

'_Please be alright Maria-san'_ He knocked on the door and waited for it to open.

"Maria-san? Are you still there?" Kiku spoke while trying to twist the knob. "Maria-san?" he called out again.

"A-ah, sorry. I-I'm fine, I'll be out in a minute." She weakly replied. Kiku's eyes softened, she sounded so weak

"Are you sure? You are already there in 5 minutes I think.."

"Yes, I'm f-fine."

Kiku growled, "You don't sound fine to me. I'll open the door now, Maria."

He heard her weak protests but he ignored it. He was taken aback when he saw her sitting on the floor, the upper button of her blouse open and her face flushed. She was breathing heavily and sweating. Her eyes were closed and she stood up, "I told you I'm fine." She snapped back at him but didn't open her eyes.

"What are you doing on the floor and for goodness sake Maria-san, button up your blouse!" he himself didn't know what to do

She continued panting hard and heard him closing the door, footsteps were coming closer, "No! D-Don't come near!" she squeaked.

She felt him tilt her chin up and shivered when she felt his breath on her face. "Maria-san, open your eyes and look at me." She shook her head. Kiku sighed and thought of something to make her look at him, he had no choice. He leaned closer to her left ear "Maria-san…" he whispered seductively.

That triggered it.

Before Kiku could do anything, he was pushed on the floor by Maria. "Ma—." Maria silenced her with her finger and looking at him with fogged eyes. "I need you Kiku. I need you… now." She was on top of him and began to kiss him slow and sensually, teasing him while trying to straddle him. His eyes widened in surprise as his sweet, innocent Maria is kissing him.

He didn't want to do this with because of some stupid potion, he loves her. He wants her to be herself when he decides to show her his love.

Kiku gently pushed Maria's shoulder away from him, and saw her misty chocolate eyes. Kiku placed a finger on her lips to stop her before she could kiss him again; he waited until his mind started to work again.

"Maria-san, stop this. You're not thinking properly." He smiled sadly at her. Maria tilted her head and smiled back at him,

"What are you talking about, Kiku? Don't you want me to kiss you? Do you want to be the one hovering above me? We can do that." She purred and kissed his finger. Kiku gulped and closed his eyes, enjoying the way she does her thing to him.

"No, I don't want any of that." He growled softly.

Maria looked at him with hurt in her eyes. "What do you want, Kiku? Tell me and I'll give it to you." She clung on his neck and pressed her body closer to his.

Kiku looked down and blushed _'O-Oh my! I-I can see her..' _he closes his eyes tightly

"Kiku…" he looked back up and stared at her lips.

"Kiku…" she purred and began to cover his neck with wet kisses.

"O-okay, sto—damn that felt good." Kiku groaned and Maria giggled and began unbuttoning his coat, still attacking him with her lips.

Kiku was hyperventilating.

"Whoa… Stop right there." He finally got his logic back when he felt his zipper being unzipped. He stopped her hand and gripped it quite hard.

"Kiku is something the matter?" she asked innocently.

"Apparently yes, I need you to stop for a while." He laughed a little and zipped his pants again. Maria pouted and nuzzled his face,

"Kiku is weird." She giggled. Her breath was fanning his face and it's driving him crazy.

He needed to get his gears on.

"N-no, stop it, Maria-san. This isn't right. You're not thinking right." He finally said.

"What are you—

"Maria-san, I don't want you like this." Kiku looked up to see her tears falling on his face.

"Y-you don't want me?" He sat up straight with Maria now sitting in his lap. He wiped the tears on her face with both of his hands,

"No, that's not what I meant. I-I mean, I want you uh… but you ah… but not like this, not when you're drugged." Kiku was for once, flabbergasted of what he had just said.

"Drugged? What are you talking about? I'm not drugged; I've been in love with you for long time!" she admitted aloud.

Kiku blinked and opened his mouth but closed it again. "You love me?"

"Yes I do! But when I start to think things up, it's impossible to love because... I know that you didn't love me.." She sobbed. "I know it's kinda weird but I really love you!"

Kiku looked at her with longing eyes, finally an answer to his questions. He reached out for her hand and placed it on his chest, "Well, you're touching me now." He smiled and kissed her knuckle. "But not today, I need to neutralize the potion that Elizabeta placed on the tea. Let's just hope that you still feel the same way afterwards." He smiled sadly.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXX Inside of the Conference roomXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX

"Kiku! Is she okey?" Elizabeta worriedly said to Kiku while he was carrying Maria in a bridal style

"Yes she will be okey.." Kiku smiles softly "Where are the others?" Kiku said while looking all over the conference room

"Heehee… You know what, they knew that you are in love with Maria" Elizabeta giggled

"N-Nanni!? DID YOU SAY TO THEM!?" Kiku blushes more

"Heehee! They just go to the other place to fill up their forms~ They know that they will disturbed your confession to Maria and I wish that you are the LUCKY GUY~" Elizabeta smiles and she winked at Kiku

"W-What do you mean?" Kiku said more

"Nah it's nothing! I'll better get going now!" Elizabeta opens the door

"Hey! How to neutralize the effect of the potion Eliza-chan!" Kiku panted

"Don't worry~ when she wake up, the effect of the potion will be no more~ I'll better get going now! Because I will confess to Gilbert that I love him~"

"A-Ah.. I see" Kiku sweatdropped

Kiku place Maria on the sofa and he seats beside of Maria

Maria slowly opened her eyes and saw black orbs looking down at her. "Huh? Kiku?" She blinked and sat down. Kiku smiled and sat down beside her, he took her hand "Are you alright?" he asked. Maria blinked again and blushed while looking at their hands, "Uh, yeah."

Her eyes widened as her memories came crashing down her mind, she blushed harder. She removed her hand on his and clutched it on her chest,

"I-um I should go. I'll see you soon, Kiku." She stood up and hurriedly walked to the door, but a strong yet gentle grip stopped her from doing so.

Kiku tugged her hand, making her fall on the couch. Maria looked at her lap and avoided Kiku's gaze. "Maria-san…" he whispered.

"I… I feel so ashamed. I didn't know what I was d-doing. It wasn't my intention to do those things… You must hate me now, after I did those things, Kiku." She said softly.

"Did you mean all those things you said earlier?"Kiku stared at Maria

Maria looked up at Kiku who was staring ahead. Her brows furrowed, "I don't understand."

Kiku averted his eyes and stared deeply at her, "The words you said earlier, did you mean it?" he asked again.

Maria flinched and clenched her fists, she gritted her teeth.

"W-What are you talking about!" she squeaks

"Maria, did you mean it?" Kiku held her chin and raised her head to meet his,

"I want to know if you still love me." He looked at her eyes pleadingly. Maria couldn't take it anymore

"Yes, I do! All those things I said were true! But I don't want to hope because I know that it's impossible!" she admitted.

Kiku's eyes widened and removed his hand on her chin. He plopped on the couch and sighed heavily,

"Thank goodness, I thought I was going to ask for another potion again." He muttered and closed his eyes. Maria gawked at him,

"What?" Maria squeaks

Kiku opened one eye, "What? You think after the things you did, I'll let you go off that easily?" he teased.

Maria blushed, "I wasn't thinking straight! That—whatever that was made me do things." She stuttered.

"Oh yeah?"Before Maria could say anything, she was on her back with Kiku on top of her.

"Kiku! What are you doing?" she tried to push him away but he was heavy 'at times like this, why did he have to be bigger and heavier?'

Kiku stared at her and wore his sexy smirk "I told you already, you naughty vixen." He purred and leaned closer until he was an inch away from her face, their noses touching. Maria shut her eyes tightly and waited for the inevitable to come.

Kiku's eyes softened, he was being unfair to her. Maybe the potion triggered her hidden feelings for him and she became frightened.

Maria felt something touch her forehead and opened her eyes to see his slender neck. He kissed her forehead and laid his forehead against hers,

"I'm sorry, I got carried away." He whispered. "I didn't mean to scare you or anything, Maria. I got excited when I realized that you felt the same way so I thought you—

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry."

"No, not that. You feel the same way?"

Kiku stared at her lovingly, "Yes, I do." He whispered back.

"But… you are in favor with my younger sister, Taiwan.." Maria touched his chest

"I'll never get in love to Mei and also her and she was only 14 years old!… She only treated me as a big brother and she was in relationship with Hong Kong.." Kiku facepalmed

"WHAT!? I DON'T KNOW ABOUT HONGKONG AND TAIWAN!" Maria squeaks

"Haha it's because you will scold her if she say to you.." Kiku giggles

"Mei-Mei! You will get spank…" Maria enraged

"Hey..Hey.. She helps me to get closer to you and she was in favor in our relationship as a lover" he giggled

"I'll never let you go this time and…" Kiku smirks

"And what?" she asked

Kiku sighed, "How many times do I have to tell you that I love y—

Maria pulled his jacket and kissed him. Kiku blinked twice and smiled as he deepened their kiss.


End file.
